onepiecegrandendeavorfandomcom-20200213-history
Laval Akuno
Laval Akuno, also known as "Ferocious Fist Akuno" is the captain of the Shorts Pirates, as well as one of the Yonko. He is the father of Laval Shizuka and Laval Zandro. Akuno is the one who trained both of his sons, being said to be one of the reasons for their power. Appearance Akuno is a tall, muscular man. No matter what the environment, Akuno has hair completely spike up, whether he is sleeping or in water. He has black eyes and hair, much like his two sons. In reference to the name of his crew, Akuno wears tan, khaki shorts no matter the weather, as well as a white tank-top. Personality Akuno has a very harsh, sadistic, and abusive nature, compared to his two sons. He also has an extremely hot temper; once angered won't settle to reasoning. Whatever causes him to lose his temper, his method of dealing with it is punching it. He shows an intelligence level similar to his youngest son, if not lower. Although acts as an abusive person towards his children, he appears to act very joyful and happy around his crew, people he trusts, and his friends, much like his sons. Relationships Crew Although it would seem that Akuno is a person who wouldn't care for his crew, Akuno considers the members of his crew, or at least the members that have been his friends, although not many members have been revealed yet. Family Laval Shizuka As Shizuka was one of the few people to defy Akuno's orders, Akuno has developed a deep hatred for Shizuka, the only reason he had trained him after, was the idea of possibly adding a strong member of his crew. Shizuka also has a deep hatred towards Akuno as well, and they both have the life goal of defeating each other one day. Laval Zandro Although, Akuno's hatred towards Zandro was at some point, not to the extent of Shizuka, he then ended up hating Zandro just as much for affiliating with Shizuka. Zandro also has a hatred towards his father for his ways, and once their crews battle one day, Zandro can't wait to battle the Shorts Pirate's first mate, who is supposedly one of Akuno's closest friends, as well as the second strongest of the crew. Enemies Eternal Flame Pirates As the Eternal Flame Pirates are a crew that will one day cross paths with his own, as well as is the crew of Laval Shizuka, Akuno considers the Eternal Flame Pirates a nuisance, as well as something he wishes to exterminate and destroy as soon as he can. Yonko Abilities and Powers As Akuno is a captain of the Shorts Pirates, as well as one of the Yonko, Akuno is one of the strongest pirates of the current era. He also has control of an extremely large and powerful crew, along with many powerful high-ranking executives. He also has had decades worth of fighting experience, nearly never off his guard, and although abusive, is a great fighting teacher. Physical Abilities Akuno is known as one of the most powerful people of the current era, possessing an extremely high amount of physical strength. Zandro is able to punch through substances which include metals, yet he himself has also admitted that he is far inferior to his father. While training his sons, Akuno has shown that mere flicks performed by him are able to send nearly anyone flying, although this is most likely because nearly everyone is weaker than him, so far, only Yonko being shown to be able to keep up with him. He has also shown to be extremely fast, able to get behind easily, although due his size and muscular build, his speed isn't to the extent of his two sons who are much more slim and nimble. Even after Shizuka eating the Mera Mera no Mi, Akuno's speed was still able to bypass Shizuka's reflexes, still able to effectively land hits on his son. Weapons As Shizuka often defied his orders, it eventually got to a point of Akuno revealing his abusive nature, using a knife to give Shizuka much of the scars he has of now. Haki Akuno is extremely proficient in Haki, as well as has the capability of using all three types, which is most likely the reason his sons have both of these traits. He shows use of Haki, using Busoshoku Haki-infused punches as his main way of combat. Haoshoku Haki Similar to his sons, Akuno is one of the few people who have the capability of using Haoshoku Haki, a type of Haki more rare compared to the other two, as only one in a million are capable using this ability. Although Akuno doesn't use it to the extent of Shizuka, he is still extremely capable with it, being able to knock out large groups with it Kenbunshoku Haki Akuno is also extremely proficient at using Kenbunshoku Haki, which allows him to sense the presence of others much more stronger than someone without this ability would be able to. He nearly constantly uses this ability to make sure that his sons are alive, keeping his hopes up of being able to defeat the two himself Busoshoku Haki Although not to the extent of Laval Zandro, Akuno is extremely capable of using this Haki, being able infuse body parts with it. He uses this quite often, as it is part of his main way of combat. History Past The Two Sons Akuno had a son named Laval Zandro who he trained when the son turn seven. He then later had another son named Laval Shizuka who he’d start to train at age seven as well. Shizuka would defy his orders, infuriating Akuno. Akuno would eventually punish Shizuka with a knife giving Shizuka much of the scars he has now. One day, after Shziuka turned 17, he gave his son a Devil Fruit and threw him into the sea, to decide if he was truly strong enough to be his son. Zandro would come to save him, taking off with Shizuka. Three years later, Shizuka would come back, asking if he had anything to say. Akuno would refuse to apologize, reminding his son of his teachings, starting an argument. They’d then both settle on a goal to one day, defeat each other someday, a battle that would one day result in the end of their crews. Afterwards, Shizuka would then take off with Zandro to be a pirate. Category:Male Characters Category:Yonko Category:Shorts Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Laval Akuno Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Laval Family